


WinterRose

by cypherd



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, a f/f relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherd/pseuds/cypherd
Summary: onemistresstorulethemall on Tumblr thought it'd be fun we were girlfriends - and I now have an Angel Obey Me!Oc. It reminded me of why I enjoy unusual stuff and this is my Obey Me One. Girls who like girls. Angels with Demons.
Relationships: female OC/female OC
Kudos: 6





	WinterRose

It was crazy to think that by this time already the transfer program, based on the initial success had expanded. A few new rooms had been prepped in the House of Lamentation for new students incoming and Purgatory Hall had been undergoing similar work, much to the very vocal disgust of one returning exchange student, Luke, who had in a move that had done very little to assuage anyone likening him to a chihuahua had expressed displeasure with the fact that there had been several Little D’s underfoot who were merely doing their jobs. (‘Don’t meet your heroes, Luke’ Simeon had cheerfully advised. It had...n’t helped)

Rose had spotted the new human occupying the room next to hers more than once, but as classes had not yet resumed, very little contact had been had. She’d gone over one evening but the room had been empty. Maybe this human had decided to join one of the school clubs; applications were going on this week. Rose hoped that was the case, it boded well that this human was social. 

True, no one wanted to tangle with the seven brothers, but honestly it would have been nice to have the human’s time not so jealously guarded the first time! Demons weren’t remorseless human killing machines...or...they weren’t, it was fair!

So from what Rose knew of her? She seemed to be a ‘she’ or at least a very feminine person. In fact, an extremely attractive feminine person...and she might or might not be extroverted. Not exactly much to pin a profile on but a little optimism never hurt anyone. 

As if on cue, a nearby door opened and closed. It seemed to be the room to Rose’s left.

Rose hopped off her bed. Maybe that was her hallmate. After all it was getting close to dinner and like it or not, sharing a roof with one person who ate constantly was a good reason to go early. It didn’t hurt either that it was a good excuse to introduce oneself.

She knocked on the door and was rewarded with a scuffling and a cry of “Just a moment!”

The door opened to reveal the student, clad amusingly in a pair of boys gym shorts and tank top and jumper overshirt. Apparently she’d been caught mid-dressing for dinner. “Hi! Uh…?”

“Rose.” 

“Winter. And that’d make you my next door neighbour.” 

“That’s right. I was kind of interested in meeting you, so I came over to see if you wanted to go to the dining hall together”

“That’s great! Sorry I’m a bit of a mess. I was up doing the club thing. I just have to finish getting changed.”

Later Rose would wonder how it never struck her as odd that the gym shorts hadn’t been a massive clue, but Winter had found some blue jeans and was happily putting her room key and DDD into her pockets.

“Okay that’s that! Let’s go! I’m pretty ready for dinner. I’d eat fried chimera leg or whatever they’ve got here. Today was a rough one.”

So Rose had at least got one right. The other thing was that she’d highly underestimated how /pretty/ Winter was up close. Demons had some pretty high standards for beauty (and look what their student council gave them to work with). Rose wasn’t shy about knowing she was no slouch in the looks department but Winter had to be one of the most attractive humans she’d ever seen. She wasn’t tall but slim and that black hair seemed to be almost blue under the lights. Those big eyes were sky blue. Her skin had no blemishes and whatever she was doing to keep fit, it was working. Apparently she liked sports if she’d tried out for one. What kind of sports teams could humans do in the Devildom anyway? Maybe Diavolo had introduced something quiet and non-contact. Like yoga. It wasn’t a stretch to think Diavolo enjoyed yoga.

Rose realized she was staring...and it have her a little pause and a smirk to observe that she was being stared at right back.

“Come on, we’re wasting seconds. It’s not a bad idea to get to meals early or else Beezlebub - he’s the Avatar of Gluttony will...well...guess you can figure out how that story ends.”

Winter laughed. “Yeah, I can guess. He’s fun though. I like him.”

“Yeah, if he’s not hungry he’s a sweetheart.” Rose agreed. “And he doesn’t mean it even if he is hungry.”

Something amused passed over Winter’s face but she didn’t say anything else. 

“Hey, how are you finding things here so far?”

“A little...maze-like to be honest. But already it’s so much fun! I guess...based on what I was told, this would be a real um...reform school? Very strict? But I’m not finding that at all.”

It was an odd way of putting it. There were only two previous humans with which to chat. Was Winter a friend of MC? They’d gotten in a heap of trouble but they certainly didn’t seem the type to go on a diatribe against the Devildom as some kind of rigid rules-dominated reform school. Rose had spoken to Simeon quite a bit and she couldn’t imagine him telling scary stories of how the school was dangerous. That man’s way of dealing with demons was ‘Give magic to human and see how it shakes out’.

Maybe they’d been talking to Luke. Or maybe Lucifer had given the school’s pitch.

Or maybe…now that Rose was standing close to her, Winter definitely gave off an aura of familiar magic...but she was no witch or summoner that she’d ever met.

Curious. Well they had a whole dinner to get through. Surely she’d figure it out.

Upon reaching the dining hall, Beel was already there but thanks to Rose’s diligence they’d gotten there early enough to avoid picking the dregs.

“Wait.” Winter threw out her hand. “Just a moment.”

“Is something --” The next minute both played like a horror movie and also answered every curiosity the Demoness had in tandem. 

Winter had taken off at a sprint across the dining hall and in a heart (if Demons in fact had them) stopping moment had literally ploughed into Beel like a tiny bullet. 

She had jumped. The avatar of Gluttony. While he was eating. She was dead. She was worm food - no Beel-food - no she was an idiot...she had...managed to unseat him.

Ahah.

“Winter isn’t a human, is she?”

“Noooo~ Darling. She’s an…”

“Angel.” Rose supplied as the realization kicked in.

“Oh yes, and Heavenly Father sent her away away to reform school in the Devildom. Certainly does seem like she belongs with us doesn’t it?” Asmo had appeared at Rose’s elbow, watching the impromptu wrestling match with interest. “What fun!” he twittered, camera clicking away.

On the floor Beel had in fact managed to pin Winter; though she’d put up a good fight. He let her up and returned to his meal peaceably but smiled happily. “I knew we made the right choice with you. Your trial was great, and it wasn’t a bad attempt. I’ve tried for years to get someone fast on the team but...Mammon just wants to bet on sporting events, not play them.” 

Winter trotted back over. “I had to try didn’t I? I did my trials for the team but it’s bothering me that I couldn’t pin him. I thought the element of surprise might work…”

“You could pin me any time you wanted.” Asmo purred predictably. 

Rose shoved his wandering hand away. Yeah that was just because her new friend probably didn’t want to get felt up by the guy who was doing half the Sporting Clubs her first day. Not at all because...an Angel who was here to get scared back into pure purity wasn’t...realllly interesting. Or that angels did blush pretty.

***  
Winter had had a great day overall. She’d had a successful trial for the school’s semester sports team. The Captain, Beelzebub was awfully sweet for one of the dreaded student council members and Avatars of the sins. She’d also signed up for the AV club and they said they’d be happy to take her part time if it conflicted with practice.

She’d gone back to her room to change out of her gym things and suddenly there was a knock on her door. Much to her delight it turned out to be her demoness hall-mate who seemed more than willing to be her guide to the school.

“So...it seems like you’re enjoying the Devildom so far.” her new friend-come-housemate said. “It’s not everyone who would try surprise jumping Beelzebub at dinner time...and be excited about it.” 

“Well it’s like I said, it’s not what I was expecting.” Winter said honestly. “I was told horror stories?”

“Ya were talkin’ to Luke eh?” Mammon had been eavesdropping.

“No. Heavenly Father. Gosh I forgot Luke was here last term. Oh man, I bet he was the one who put it in his head. But I’m happy to be here. It’s fun! And I now have a not-a-roommate friend. Hall mate? Housemate!?”

She grinned over at Rose. Honestly it had been hard not to notice that the redhead was attractive and friendly. And she looked even nicer after rolling around on the ground with a bunch of mostly dudes all afternoon.This wasn’t the time for THAT though. She poked at her plate.

“I managed to get some nightshade! Seriously I assumed I’d have to fight Beel AGAIN for it and twice in a day is scary enough.”

“I thought you might have been the human. And now I know you’re not.” 

Winter giggled cheerfully. “Oh really. What tipped you off?”

“Well a few things by this point but also you like Nightshade.” 

“It’s still potatoes. Still kinda gives me a stomachache. But it’s basically potatoes….same family.”

There was a mild grunt of culinary affirmation from Beel. 

“I like him.” Winter laughed.

“Oh. You like Beel? He’s a cutie.” There was a note of hurt the angel didn’t quite like and hadn’t quite put it together yet as to why. Or indeed why it bugged her.

“Well...yeah. I like…”

“She likes wrasslin’ with him…” That from Mammon.

“Y...yeah. It’s fun. I like being on the team.” Winter shook her head. “And...he’s my coach. I have a lot to learn from him.” 

That happened to shut Mammon up. He shrugged and returned to his supper not having provoked the reaction he wanted. Mammon enjoyed a little drama but he wasn’t Belphegor and tended to mind far less if teasing didn’t hit home being on the butt end of it more often than not himself. Asmodaeus’ interest in the conversation meanwhile had been cranked to eleven. “Really?” he leaned across the table, all wide eyes and faux innocent interest.. 

Winter glanced over at him. “I mean I...Beel’s the coolest...but…but I don’t like boys.”

All the eyes were on Winter - a thing that in the back of her mind as the sole Angel at the table gave her pause. But alright, she’d just confessed something big. Her eyes caught Rose’s and she swallowed hard. “...I do like redheads.” she confessed.

Angels weren’t humans. They were supposed to love everyone, but that love for most angels was meant to be...well, the correct term was platonic. An all encompassing love. So the silence at the table - broken only by Beelzebub quietly eating things off his fork (and missing a few times) was palpable. 

Most of the demons were watching somewhere over Winters’ shoulders as if expecting her wings to manifest and blacken immediately (and she didn’t have the wherewithall to tell them presently that she was Ophanim and ‘burning wheel with eyes’ was more her true form) 

“She’s not a sinner.” Rose laughed. 

Winter had never been so grateful. “You’re going to fall.” she’d been warned. “You should go to RAD and see what the Devildom is like and then tell me how you like living there.”

The table of demons a human or two and the seven avatars of the sins looked back at her. Across the place at the table, Rose smiled encouragingly but with a big grin on her face and broke the silence. “Well, I’m sure you won’t fall but I can think of a dozen reasons for you to stay in the Devildom.”

Mammon pointed his fork down his throat and mimed gagging.

Beelzelbub had resumed speed and quite impressively managed to talk coherently with his mouth full. “I hope so, I want her on the team.”

Asmo looked like Christmas had come early and was shockingly mirrored by Levi, who had decided that things had taken a turn for the Animesque dramatic. He was already bringing up a DTV tropes article about schoolgirl romances.

Winter smiled at her Demoness hallmate who was now holding her hand

“Uh, any chance you can swap hands? I can’t eat with my right.”

“A left handed angel? How sinister.” The wordplay made Winter laugh. Rose didn’t seem concerned she’d fall. This was school. Fun school. With a girlfriend, just like humans (some humans?) had. So what could go wrong?

***

Breakfast the next morning had gone quite alright. Rose had come to sit with her and Beel who had waved her over and given her the schedule for their meets and training. It really would take a chunk of time out of her life.

“Don’t worry. We live together. You’ll have time for your studies and your homework and..” he looked over at Rose while Winter blushed. Asmo could bring the double entendres and Mammon’s assessment was often crude but Beel’s gentle nudges and blushes were often far more flustering.

Rose patted Winter’s hand. The Demoness had been well...it was endearing she seemed to have never forgotten Winter was left handed. This morning she sat and cuddled on her right and...well, she seemed to like Winter just as much.

The train of thought was broken by everyone’s DDD pinging at once.

“Oh. Class schedules.”

Rose and Winter swapped. “Ooh, Cult languages. That’s so much fun, everyone wants to take that. And Time mechanics with Barbatos? I thought you were a jock.” 

“Is it hard? I did get to sign up for my own courses. There’s this program humans like...Doctor Who? I thought it’d be fun.”

“Oh it’s super hard. Unless you’re good at math? Are you a secret nerd?”

“I don’t...really know. In Heaven I just pulled a chariot I’m good at sports. I’m strong...”

Beel again with a little grunt.

“But you signed up for everything.”

“Well...I thought I could drop stuff I don’t like when I find out if I do or don’t like it.”

Rose blinked. “That’s not a half bad idea. And fun idea if you decide you don’t like stuff your first day you can just leave and have a free period.”

Winter startled. “And that’d be okay...because we’re not really going to class. And they say in the human realm first days are just class outlines.”

“Okay you DDD me if you don’t like any classes. I have a GREAT idea what to do.” Rose grinned.

“She’s got a practice at 17:00.” Beel pointed out. 

“Don’t worry your head about it Gluttony.” Rose shoved her spider filled croissant at him. “I’ll have my little jock back for you.”

Winter giggled. But alright.Today was a day of learning.

As it turned out the first three classes Winter had signed up for she wanted to keep. Maybe she was a big a nerd as Rose had joked. But Medieval Torture Methods was too black and with a twinge of nausea she wanted out of there instantly. She grabbed her DDD and texted Rose.

<>

It didn’t take long. “Aw poor angel. That was a dumb choice. Hmmm. don’t think you’ll like next one either. Pain and Pleasure? Please, nothing you need a classroom for when you have me.”

Winter could FEEL the heat in her face. “Okay...uh...where are we going?” Deflection was always good.

“Topless. Beach. And I’m so glad I was wrong about you being a human because I know Angels can survive boiling temperatures.”


End file.
